It's Ember's life, too!
by happyGilbird
Summary: What would life be like if Edward and Alphonse had a sister named Ember? It starts out when they figure out their mother is sick. Manga/Anime crossover. Ed/win Al/May OC/Havoc. Hopefully temporary Hiatus... I'm stuck...
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction

Summary: What would life be like if Edward and Alphonse had a sister named Ember? I won't follow the story exactly and it will skim over something's.. beware of SPOILERS! It starts out when they figure out when their mother is sick. And in the beginning they Ed and Ember don't have to learn how to do the clapping transmutation. They just know like in the Manga... Anime/ manga Crossover…and in the future. Ed-Win Al-May and OC-Havoc because Havoc is awesome! Also! Hughes doesn't die.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Full metal alchemist, in any way shape or form. otherwise this would be the story line, and it sucks.

Three children were running up to their house after seeing Winry and Pinako Rockbell for awhile that day, trying to comfort their friend Winry, whose parents had just died in the war. The elder two were identical twins, the girl, Ember had chin length golden hair and and golden eyes, the boy Edward looked the same, only difference was their clothes and both were short for their age. The younger, Alphonse had a darker blond hair and darker grey eyes.

"Mother!" the three children chorused. Their mother was lying on the ground, not moving. The youngest of the three children, Alphonse Elric, went to get help. The twins, Edward and Ember rolled their mother onto her back, and picked up the fruits she dropped. Alphonse came back with help and they took Trisha over to Pinako's house where the three children had run ahead to. Their mother, Trisha, died three days later. Ed got a crazy idea, that they could bring her back.

After about half a year they had trained with Izumi Curtis in Dublith and were now back in Resembool. They had bought all the ingredients for a n adult human being, they drew the complicated transmutation circle. They each shed a drop of blood onto the pile of ingredients and knelt on the edge on the circle.

"Ed, Em, are you sure we should be doing this?" Al asked his older siblings.

"Well there is no turning back now." Edward told his little brother. "Ready?"

"Yes." Ember responded, Al only nodded. They all placed their hands on the circle, at first everything was fine and the circle glowed a beautiful gold. That all changed a moment later, black arms sprouted from the thing in the middle of the circle. "It's a rebound!" Ember exclaimed. The truth took Al's body, Ed's left leg, and Ember's right leg. When Ed and Em came back from the truth they were frantic. Both feeling guilt ridden and shameful for talking Alphonse into this.

"Em, get the armor I'm gonna attach his soul to it until we can find a way to get our bodies back!" Ed shouted, trying to keep from whimpering in the pain from the loss of his leg, just like his sister was doing. The armor clanged on to the dirty floor in front of the twins. They staunched the bleeding by tying their wounds off.

"I'm helping you. Both of us are to blame." Ember whimpered. They drew the blood seal and clapped their hands together. They both lost an arm. When Al woke up in the suit of armor he got them towels to stop the bleeding of their arms, then picked them up running as fast as he could in the rain to the Rockbell's house. When Granny Pinako was done fixing them up two small children were in wheelchairs the girl missing a left arm and a right leg, the boy missing a right arm and a left leg. There was a knock at the door, when Winry opened the door two millitary officers walked in, a man with back hair and eyes, and a woman with blond hair and brown eyes.

"What did you two _DO?_" The man snarled, "What did you _CREATE_?"

The children in wheelchairs looked like they were going to cry and the suit of armor said, "Were sorry. So, sorry." The man looked surprised then backed off a little.

"I am Roy Mustang," he introduced. He then went to explain that he was a state alchemist, and what kind of things he did, telling the children in front of him that if they were to become State alchemists that they might be able to find a way to get their bodies back to normal. Thats when Pinako yelled at him, and then kicked him and the blond woman out.

"Hey, Edward," Ember began, "Do you think that with the money in the closet at home..." She trailed off.

"Automail?" He finished her thought.

"It's gonna hurt." she mumbled, "but we can do it, to get out bodies back. And for Alphonse too."

"Okay lets ask, Granny."

They got automail and recovered from the surgery in a year just like they promised. When they left they burnt their house down. They were twelve and Alphonse eleven years old. They were waiting for the train so they could go to central and meet up with Mustang and take the State Alchemist test. Edward was wearing all black except for his coat that was red. He started running to the train that was leaving saying, "Em, Al! Time to GO!" The suit of armor and the girl wearing the same thing as her brother except that her coat was blue. Once they were on the train the twins began to doze off.

A man ran up to the three siblings and said, "Their are two boys with him and they are small! He was right!"

"Boy? Do I look like a dude to you, you blind old man?" The girl in the blue coat yelled. At the same time Edward yelled, "Who are you calling a pipsqueak midget?"

"Woah, take it easy-" the man was cut off at a gun was pointed at his face. He then was knocked out.

After a few minutes the men with guns noticed Alphonse in the suit of armor and ran back to the siblings.

"Helmet," he ordered Al, "Take it off."

Ed distracted them and then kneed one in the face with his automail. At the same time Ember flipped the other one back to Alphonse who proceeded to knock him out.

"You morons!" Someone yelled, "Now what are we gonna do? They are going to want retribution!"

"Now what brother?" Ember inquired of Ed.

"The hell if I know."

"Wait, over here!" said the man who had been knocked out earlier, crawling out from under a booth tied up.

Ed untied the man who told the kids he was Falman a Warrant Officer, then asked if they were freelancers.

"We are just three old fashioned alchemist." Ed murmured

"Really? You don't say."

"You don't really look like an officer..." Ember stated bluntly.

"There is a reason for that, we have a special passenger, the front car kind."

"So they drag us into it? Jerks." Ember muttered.

"Em and I will take the roof to throw a surprise party." Ed told Al and Falman, Em nodded and he went on, "Al you go with him from below."

"Uh, yeah." Al said meekly. "Okay."

Once Ed and Em were on the roof they took off running.

Al ran into two people with guns and the bullets ricocheted off Al's armor and hit each man who shot at him. Meanwhile Edward and Ember were walking on the roof and this branch was sticking over the train Em managed to duck down in time but Ed almost fell off the train.

"Brother!" Ember yelled. She ran back to see if her twin was alright. He had been caught by a man with black hair and glasses, "Oh, good! You're alright!"

"You guys know there is a real art to train walking," the man began. "I'm shocked you made it this far."

"Thanks, I guess." was the response that came from Edward.

"I'm Major Hughes, and you're Alphonse and Edward Elric, right?"

"No, I am EMBER! A freakin' girl, dammit! Al is in the suit of armor inside." she shouted enraged.

"Oh sorry, but uh, Mustang told me about you three and I am an old friend of his."

"The Lt. Colonel?" Ed asked, surprised.

"He's always bragging about that silly promotion too. Come on you two we'd better work as a team."

The twins just nodded and looked surprised. Once the trio had gotten to the front of the train Ed leaned down to look in the window and stuck his tongue out the pulled back up when the man was about to look then Hughes came in through the other side and threw a knife into one of the gunned mans hands. Ed came in through the other window and kicking the man who had been questioning Hughes in the back of the head. Ember came in after them and picked up the men's guns and threw them out the window, while the train drivers beat the two men up for high-jacking their train. Ed and Ember began to climb up on to the top of the train again.

"Ed lookout!" Ember shouted, as a man cocked his gun at her brother. Edward ducked just as her shot the gun.

"Are you alright up there?" Hughes asked over the roar of the train. which got a bullet shot in his direction. Ember clapped her hands and made a cannon out of the steel outside of the train for her brother to use. The blob of metal hit the man's gun who had shot at them out of his hands and the said man fell back inside the train.

"Wow that was smooth!" shouted Hughes.

"Nice aim, bro!"

"Nice cannon, sis!"

"Hey," the train conductor shouted at Ed and Em. "Don't mess with that tender! It's the life of this train!"

"Sorry!" The twins shouted in unison.

"Hey, Ed. Tender as in water?" Em asked her brother as they plotted.

"Just what I was thinking Ember." they got crazy looks on their faces.

Ed made a microphone and speaker so that they could warn the passengers. "Attention, gun totting extremists!" Ed began.

"You hear us alright? Or did you blow your ears out playing target practice?" Em finished

"What the hell?" they heard.

"Let the hostages go! You have no right to drag these passengers into your personal politics!"

"You're some of Mustangs secret agents aren't you?" a man demanded. "Don't interfere or I'll kill these hostages one by one!"

"Okay, but remember you asked for it," Em started.

"Passengers please hold on tight, and get ready for some turbulence!" Ed ended

Ember transmuted a pipe that flooded the entire cabin with water. Hughes was inside already making sure that everyone was okay. Al was on the other side of the cabin and opened the door to let all the water out. Ed and Al took care of all the people that washed out of the train.

"Welcome to the brig." Al told the washed up men.

The kids all heard gunshots throughout the cabin so Ember and Edward ran in Hughes was on the floor his shoulder bleeding from a grazed bullet. The man who had shot him had and automail left arm. The automail was a gun not an arm though. Ed and the man were locked in a stance where they were each trying to push the other down. Em was making sure Hughes was alright, knowing that her brother could handle the man.

"Hey, another automailer, go figure." Ed muttered.

"You're just two brats!" he said surprised. "Don't tell me the army is feeding kids into its chophouse now!"

"You're gonna pay for that brat comment," Ed retorted. "Nobody is _feeding_ us into anything."

"Yeah, were on our own." Ember said from behind the half closed door. She was helping Hughes stand up, he was leaning on her like a crutch.

"Piece of advice boys, I used to be in this military, too. It was fine as long as I was pissing on Q, but when I wanted to get my arm updated, they didn't like that. They thought I'd be stronger than my superiors the queen bees don't like it when the little workers have a sting they can't control. They discharged me after the procedure. After that I've gotten a taste for destroying them and the nation they command!

"You understand kid, you've got an arm just like mine, you've wanted to get stronger, too. The military will just get rid of you as soon as you're not convenient!"

Ember and Edward were mad. Ember began with, "You think every one with automail is just like you? I've got automail, oh and that _boys _comment earlier? I'm a girl."

"Yeah, I _don't _understand," Ed seethed, "And don't you _ever _lump in the reasons for our automail with yours!" Ed crushed the man's arm by squeezing so hard that it broke into a bunch of tiny pieces. He fell back and hit Al with a thud. Al proceeded to knock him out. The twins smiled at their little brother.

"Well good grief, that was something different." Hughes said from his spot on Ember's shoulder.

When they got to central all the men were carried out tied up and Roy Mustang was talking to the man Ed had defeated. His name was Bald. The man suddenly lashed out attacking Mustang. Roy snapped his fingers and burned a few layers of skin off of Bald.

"Woah," Ember and Al murmured.

"That flame! That's awesome." Ed enthused.

"I controlled myself, The damage isn't nearly as bad as it feels. You can call me Roy Mustang. Or just Lt. Colonel. Hell you can even call me the Flame Alchemist, just remember the pain."

"So, that's Mustang.." Ed was mad. He ran closer to Roy.

"Brother..." Em and Al began.

"You knew! That's why you made us take this train. You put us at risk on purpose!"

"Come on kid, you think I've put the whole world on strings? Anyway you should focus on the good news here, the General heard about you on the Train and has made an exception. He is letting you take the State Alchemy Exam. You guys are going to be the talk of the military." Mustang told them. Thats when Ember got upset, running up next to her twin.

"Exception?" Ed and Ember said in unison then Ember took off on her own saying, "But you always said we could take it! That's why we came here to Central!"

"Be realistic, you two. The state has never let a kid take the exam before. But i guess luck is on your side!" Mustang got a smug smirk on his face. "Good thing you took that earlier train. Don't you think?" Mustang walked closer to the kids saying, "Weather or not you take the test is still up to you, I'm not trying to run your lives."

"Of course we'll take it! And Pass! We would have done it anyway!" Ed shouted and Mustangs retreating figure.

"They had us dancing in the palms of their hands, didn't they?" Alphonse asked his siblings. "I guess we'll never be in control."

The Next Day...

"So boy's you're really convinced your ready for this?" Roy Mustang asked the three siblings in his office.

"Boy.." Ember said her eyebrow twitching.

"Just tell us what to wear to graduation." Edward retorted.

"Careful, Ed I'd hate for you to get cocky." Mustang murmured pushing forward a clipboard forward. Ed picked it up, Al and Em leaning over to look at it. "You have to find your own training. I suggest him."

"The sewing life alchemist, huh?" Ed asked.

"Shou Tucker." Mustang nodded. "Practically wrote the book on bringing things to life." The two young twins just looked stunned, Al looked at surprised as a suit of armor could.

They spent their months before the exam at the Tucker Estate. They became like family with Shou's little girl Nina, and they siblings all wanted nothing more than to become State alchemists, they thought that if they did then this great big door would open up. After a week or so Major Hughes came by while Ed, Em, Al, and Nina were playing in the snow.

"Actually, I came for Ed and Em. Can't let you study through you're birthday!" Maes Hughes told them.

"Hey, that is today, isn't it." Ember mumbled, she had completly forgotten that today was their 12th birthday.

"Yeah, it is. But how did you know that?" Ed asked.

Maes laughed, "I'm in the investigations department, wouldn't make much of a major if I couldn't manage that." Nina looked sad that her big sister and brothers would be going away. "Hey, don't look sad you're all coming. I can't throw a birthday dinner and not invite their friends, right?" Nina and the other three smiled and laughed.

Later, when they were at the Hughes' house they met Gracia, Maes' very pregnant wife. "Hey kids, I've heard lots about you!" she smiled

"This is my wife, Gracia."

"You're stomach's a melon!" Ed exclaimed.

"Brother that's not polite..." Ember murmured.

"You're having a baby?" Al asked, the only sane one of the three.

"Yeah, any day now. There is a big fuss inside my belly saying that she wants to come out and see the world!" Gracia explained.

The siblings were surprised and inched closer to the stomach. "Really?" Ed asked.

"Want to feel?" She asked. The boys instantly backed away saying "No". But Nina and Ember nodded and placed their hands on her stomach.

"AH!" Ember shouted and removed her hands, "I felt it move, Mrs. Hughes!"

"Me too!" Nina laughed.

They had birthday cake and a delicious dinner, but afterwards Gracia gasped and sat down on the floor. "Gracia, dear what is it?" Maes asked.

"Honey, it's here."

"The tea?"

"THE BABY!"

"Wuh! But the doctor said next week!"

"The baby just said now and _she _gets to choose!"

"Let's get to the Hospital."

Alphonse looked out the window saying, "But It's a blizzard outside."

"Right you can't leave I'll bring the doctor here, you kids help her." Major Hughes said and ran out the door before Ed could ask, 'How do we do that?'

"I guess this counts as party games," Gracia whimpered. Alphonse and Ember helped Gracia onto her couch in the other room. Ed brought in boiling water and Nina brought in some rags.

"Thank you guys," Gracia managed to say before she began to moan and whimper in pain again. Ember let Gracia hold her flesh hand and made soothing noises. "I can't do this! I'm dying!" she yelled. Which caused everyone in the room to freak out.

"What are we supposed to do she said she's going to die!" Al asked waving his arms around.

"It's just an expression, Right?" Ed responded.

Gracia calmed down and looked like she was asleep. Nina started crying.

"Ah! She's not dead, right? She's just asleep!" Ed shouted.

"I don't know, Ed if you think of it like alchemy then making a life is expensive, you have to give something up!" Al argued.

Ember was sick of her brothers, "Guys, mom gave birth to all three of us, right? Gracia is gonna be fine! So stop yelling."

A few minutes later Maes walked back in with a Doctor and he delivered baby. Maes was crying and had his arm around his wife and daughter.

"Thank you guys, I don't know what I would have done, if it wasn't for the other birthday twins and their friends." Gracia told them.

"What are you talking about, we were usless." Ember argued.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything, it was all you Mrs. Hughes." Ed told her.

"Mmm-mhmm, you were right by my side." She replied softly, cradling the crying baby. Everyone had ear to ear grins on their faces.

Later when the three were back at tucker's house they were in the library talking.

"That was amazing, mom's are amazing, they can accomplish what Alchemist couldn't in a thousand years in 9 months." Ed murmured, shaking his head.

"Our mom did that, too." Al murmured. "For us. A lot of girls have kids."

"Yeah, Mom's are amazing." Ember agreed.

"You could be a mom one day, too, Ember." Al said.

"Well, I dunno, if everyone keeps thinking I'm a boy..."

"You could wear a dress." Ed said, thinking that might help.

"I don't like showing off my automail. Besides they are impractical in a fight." She argued.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." her twin said resigned.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Okay, it's me Nina's soul. I have already written like 9 chapters for this but I am new to this whole fanfiction thing and greatly appreciate feedback. Please review.**

Chapter 2

After that they hit the books with new determination to become state alchemists and get their bodies back to the way they were. Once they passed the written test, Al had to drop out, because they would probably make him take his armor off for the interview. But Ember and Edward passed the interview and then went on to the practical. In the group of alchemists that were standing around, Ed and Ember were the only siblings, the only people under 25 and Ember was the only girl. The Furhrer King Bradley made an appearance and said, "We have provided you with some raw materials. Please do whatever you see fit."

"That wasn't very helpful." Ember muttered to her brother.

"Yeah, what the hell are we supposed to do to impress them?" he replied. One man made a detailed tower, but afterward was so tired he couldn't stand.

"Nice detail, but he used so much energy he can't stand." a man in a military uniform commented.

Another man made a hydrogen paper balloon.

"Nicely done." said the man who had commented earlier. Then things took a turn for the worse. The balloon crashed into the tower that had been made by a man earlier.

"That's not good." Mustang commented. The twins took off toward the tower.

"Ed, I'll cover them, break it down!" Ember shouted to her brother. They clapped their hands and Ed turned base of the tower into pebbles and Ember blocked the parts that were falling at the others with a wall of earth.

Ed and Em stood next to each other and high-fived. "Nicely done, sister."

"You too, brother."

"Alchemy without transmutation circles. I think we have our Alchemists. The youngest and the only female." King Bradley murmured.

Later that day in mustangs office, Ed and Em got their watches, Edward and Ember were then known as the Full Metal Alchemists. (Yes they share the name.) "Congrats, you are now dogs of the military."

A few years later when Ed and Em were 15 and Al was 14, Al got his body back, Ed got his arm back. Ed and Em were back from the other side of the gate. Now they were all headed back to Resembool. They were at the Rockbell's doorstep.

"Winry! Were home!" they shouted.

"What?" They heard from come from inside. "What did you break now?" she shouted "Al! You have your body back! What about you two?"

"I got my arm back, but my leg is still metal." Ed murmured.

"Nothing, but that's okay." Em supplied, grinning softly.

Ed and Al decided to quit the Military, and learn as much about alchemy as possible. Al is going to Xing with Mai and Ed is going to the west. Em decided to stay in central as the Full Metal Alchemist to learn as much about what ever her brothers find out.

End of Chapter 2

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I am uploading another one right now.**

**Again, please rewiew.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here is chapter 3. please review. It makes me feel better.**

Chapter 3

5 years later

"Mustang!" I yelled, storming into his office. "I told you that I was going to be in Resembool next week!"

"Calm down Ember. I can still let you off, but you have to bring somebody there with you, there are a bunch of Alchemist Killers, because of the war!" Roy argued. Shoving all his paperwork to one side of his desk.

"I don't need a babysitter! I'm 19, dammit!" I seethed.

"Jean, you are babysitting, Ember!" he ordered the tall smoking blond man.

"What the hell, you asshole? My brother was right you are a Bastard Colonel!" I shouted, yes that was my first time calling him that, despite him being a Brigadier General now.

"I'm a _Brigadier General,_ Colonel Ember Elric, and don't you forget that."

"Doesn't change that fact that you are a bastard."

"Hey, let's calm down. C'mon, Captain, you know that because Ed isn't here he just needs to rant a bit." Havoc tried to calm me down a bit.

"It's been 5 years, he is being a child." I argued.

"She's got a point, Boss." he agreed. Mustang didn't answer.

"Grr... I'm leaving tomorrow." When I got to the door I couldn't help it... I had to say it. "Don't worry I'll send Edward your love."

"Run!" Havoc shouted as Mustang snapped. Jean pushed me out the door and slammed it after he got out. "C'mon, and you wonder why you end up in the hospital all the time!"

"He deserved it." I snickered.

"Yeah? Well I wouldn't be able to forgive him if he turned you into charcoal." he murmured blushing. "Well at least I am the one baby-sitting you, and not Riza." We remembered the last time Riza had come with me to Resembool. "Uh, that was bad."

"Yep."

"When is our train?" He asked.

"We are meeting Al and May on the train at 7 in the morning." I replied. "I am going to send Breda to kick you out of bed."

"Why is it that early? What's the matter with you people?"

"Sleep on the train. That's what I always do."

"How the hell do you sleep on a train? It's to bumpy and loud!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go home now. See you later, Jean."

"Yeah, later Captain."

"Okay we're here." The driver said. Havoc and I hopped out with our suitcases.

"Where's Al going to be?" he asked.

"Probably the food cabin." I mused. Havoc laughed.

"Of course." We walked on to the train, and went straight to the food car.

"Hey, Al! You in here?" I shouted, looking around. "Brother? May?"

"Ember!" I heard then was tackled by May and then another "Ember!" was sounded and Al joined May in glomping me.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted.

"Huh? Why is Havoc here?" Al asked, then his voice became devious. "Oh, is it like that, then, sister?"

"Wuh? No! The Colonel Bastard sent him to babysit me."

"Colonel Bastard? You mean Brigadier General Mustang? Oh no! Brother has corrupted you!" Al cried.

"C'mon people are staring, get up." Havoc laughed. We got some food and walked back to our seats, we shared a booth.

"What have you been doing lately, Ember?" Al asked.

"Absolutely nothing." I muttered.

"Liar." Havoc accused. "She's a Colonel, now."

"Traitor." I replied.

"Really? Why didn't you want to tell me?" Al asked.

"Rank doesn't matter. It just means I have more paperwork." I supplied. "But hey, what have you learned about Alkahestry?"

"Now that I understand the concept, it's easier than alchemy."

"Wow, so say... If I got shot you could fix me a little bit?"

"Are you planning on getting shot, sister?"

"No. I never plan on stuff like that."

"I hear there is a war brewing with Drachma." Al said. "What are you going to do if they make you be a human weapon?"

"I don't know, Al." I sounded scared.

"She will be fine." Jean murmured beside me. I glanced at him. He was looking at me confidentially. His smoke in his hand. Dammit, and his smirk made me feel better.

"I wonder how Ed will feel about you're promotion." Al wondered.

"He won't care. He's Ed were talking about." I muttered. "Wake me up when we get there."

"Wow, I didn't believe her when she said she could sleep on trains." Havoc whispered to Al.

"She has been for what... Wow, it's been 9 years since we first took a train to Central." Al mused thinking.

"Yeah now she's my age when I first met you all. Twenty."

"You like her don't you, Mr. Havoc?" May asked bluntly.

"Uh." Havoc was speechless. "Yeah. I guess that explains it. But I always screw everything up."

"Just don't hurt her. Although, Ed might kill you a bit for having a crush on his sister."

"Don't tell him? Please?" He begged.

"Well, I guess I won't. For Ember." Al murmured watching said girl lean on Jean in her sleep, then Jean subconsciously put his arm around her. Al smiled and shared a look with May.

End of Chapter 3

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Without further ado... CHAPTER 4... It made me sad writing this. I had problems...**

Chapter 4

"Ember, wake up were here!" I heard Jean yell, shaking me slightly. I was on his back we were standing in front of the Rockbell's house.

"You could have woken me up at the station.." I mumbled. Den was barking at Havoc. "It's okay Den. This is Jean. He is a friend, be nice."

"Hey! Welcome back guys!" I heard from the doorway. It was Winry. "Edward and Trisha are playing in the backyard." Trisha was their 2 year old kid.

"Thanks, Win!" I shouted, running around the house to the back to see my twin with a little blond girl on his shoulder. "Ed!"

"Em!" he shouted back, jogging over.

"Aunt Emer!" Trisha yelled from his shoulder.

"Al and May here too?" he asked. I didn't need to answer as they were coming around from the front with Havoc and Winry.

"Brother! Trisha!" Al tackled them.

"Edward!" Then May joined in too.

"Hey, Chief." Havoc said walking up beside me.

"Hey, C'mon guys." Ed laughed. "Get off me." They complied.

"May!" Trisha yelled jumping on to her. Trisha's favorite.

"Havoc?" Ed inquired, standing up and walking over to us. "What are you doing here?"

"Babysitting your sister for the Boss." He responded.

"Freakin'! I'm not a baby!" I shouted, and whacked him on the arm.

"Did you have to hit me with your automail?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"Yes." I said crossing my arms.

Ed laughed, "Well, don't expect babysittin' her to be easy."

"You're one to talk." He replied smoothly.

"She had to get it from somewhere. Right?"

"Stop your bickering. Oh, and Mustang sends his love, Ed." I interjected.

"He almost torched you for that comment." Havoc muttered.

"Yes, and thank you for saving me." I replied, then asked Ed, "When are we going?"

"Whenever Al and May are done playing with Trisha." he responded.

"Go where?" Havoc asked politely.

"You'll see." Ed murmured

"You guys ready yet?" I shouted to Al and May.

"Sure." They said in unison. May carried Trisha piggyback and the 7 of us headed over to the graveyard. After 8 minutes of walking in silence we were there. First we went over to Winry's parents. Then over to our's. Hoenhiem was buried next to her.

"Hey, mom this is Jean Havoc. First time meeting him, huh?" Ed murmured. "He's one of Mustang's lackeys but he's cool." Havoc looked lost. Like he didn't know what to say.

"Yeah. Mustang promoted me. I dunno if you'd be proud of me or not for still being in the military, but that's something right?" I muttered. "Gah. It's always so sad here. I'm going to the house." I got up and ran.

"She said she was going to the house, but she's not here." Havoc stated when the rest of them were back at the Rockbell's.

"Then she went to where our old house was." Al said.

"The one we burned down." Ed added.

"You burnt down your own house?" Havoc asked, "Why didn't I know that?"

"It's not something you just say. 'Oh yeah and I burned my house down, because it reminded me of what I lost and so we'd never look back.' Yeah you tell people that all the time." Ed growled.

"I think that Ember took it the hardest. They were inseparable, you almost never saw Ember without Mom." Al mumbled sadly.

"If I hadn't thought of that stupid idea..."

"Either, Ember or I would have thought of it if you didn't brother." Al told him. "C'mon we shouldn't let her be there alone for much longer." Al and Ed began to walk off. "Havoc you coming?" He ran to catch up to them, then kept their pace. When they found her she was lying on her back where they had done the transmutation she was sleeping died tears on her face.

"She could sleep through anything." Al laughed humorlessly.

"I got her." Havoc told them picking her up and carrying her like she was a child.

"She might wake up." Ed warned. "Don't drop her if she does or you will get a steel foot to your face."

He gestured to his foot. Just like Ed had said she did wake up thrashing around about halfway back to the Rockbell's.

"Ember! It's okay!" Havoc shouted.

What's going on? Who is carrying me? Where is mom? "Mom!" I shouted, thrashing.

"Ember it's me! Jean!" Shouted the person holding me. Blue eyes met mine. "It'll be okay."

"Okay, okay." I whispered as he pulled me closer.

Havoc POV

What happened to that headstrong girl I know? Why is Ember this shaken up? I guess I really never knew who she was. She is very strong. But I guess everything can break a little. Even if it is just a little girl. What else don't I know about her? What else? I didn't even know that they had burnt their house down. I feel so useless right now, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help her.

"Thank you, Jean." the girl in my arms said. The distressed look on her face gone.

"I didn't do anything, Ember." I mumbled.

"Sure you did." she responded. Then fell asleep once more. I shifted her into a more comfortable position in my arms and got up off my knees to begin walking again.

"She blames herself for this." Ed murmured after awhile. "She thinks she should have known that mom was sick. And then if mom hadn't been sick we wouldn't have tried to bring her back, and so on."

"You blame yourself too brother." Al told him.

"Only, for what is rightfully my fault." he shot back.

"Yeah, and she believes that everything is rightfully her fault, even though it isn't just like you do."

"Tch, I guess being twins we are a lot alike."

"You kidding me? Ember is way more sane than you!" Al accused.

"You take that back! I'm the one that settled down and has a family!" Ed retorted.

"Settled? You're still traveling!"

"Guys. You're gonna wake her." I told them stopping their brotherly banter.

"Aw, Jean stop pretending to be so gentle for her its not like..." Ed stopped walking and looked at me. "You.. like Em... or anything..."

"Um.." Was all I could manage.

"Holy- Jean you like her?" Ed shouted quietly. Here It comes... "She is what... 9 years younger than you! And more importantly my sister!"

"Brother, please." Al warned.

"Al, you knew? You didn't tell me?" Ed sounded slightly pissed and slightly impressed.

"Well, Edward, I knew you'd over react." Al stated.

"Al!" Ed shouted. We were back at the Rockbell's now. Granny Pinako and Winry were in the entry way.

"Um, where should I put her?" I inquired.

"Her room is downstairs on the left. You are welcome to stay in there also." Pinako informed me.

"No he's -Mhmp, Winry!" Ed was hit on the head with a wrench halfway through his argument.

"He can stay with her in there. Besides there are no more rooms. Just ours, Granny's, Al and Mai's and Trisha's." Winry said making things final.

"Have any sleeping bags?" I asked.

"In her closet." Ed responded.

"Thanks"

I carried her down to the room and lay her on the bed. I found a sleeping bag in the closet and laid it out for me. I took her shoes off and her jacket. Then pulled the blanket over her. I then got into the sleeping bag and couldn't fall asleep. Not with all this new knowledge swirling in my head.

A while later I heard Ember shifting around on the bed. "Huh? When did I get here?" she whispered. I pretended I was asleep. "Oh, Jean must have brought me here." She must have seen me. "Thanks." I felt lips touch my forehead. And after that, I could fall asleep.

End of Chapter 4

**I like the ending, What about you? PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

This one Ember is pretty morbidly humorous. And Roy is being a Basterd Colonel. Same old... Same old... or not? Please review and give me feed back on where I should take things. It'll make me happy and this story go smoother. I hope.

Chapter 5

Ember's POV

Ugh, morning already? I glanced down to see if Jean was still sleeping. He was. I grabbed my clothes and went to take a shower. Later, Winry promised to take a look at my automail. After my shower I got dressed in the bathroom and dried my Automail and hair off a bit. I walked out of the bathroom and upstairs to the living room Jean was there, with Pinako making Coffee.

"Morning." I mumbled, pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Morning." They replied. I sat down on the couch in the living room. Al and May were coming down the stairs. I drank all my coffee and smirked.

"Did you two just come from the same room? Al... She's a minor..." I trailed off _wow, Al, never woulda thought_...

"Please sister. Do you think I would do that?" Al responded lazily.

"Yeah, he says not till I'm older." May pouted. I suppressed my laughter.

"Well, I'm going for a walk. I'm gonna go see if I can fix anything up for our old neighbors... Or something." I said standing and grabbing my long black coat.

"Can I come too?" Jean asked.

"Sure." I held the door open for him and we walked down past the farms and ranches. I spotted my old friends Tory and Rachel. They were fixing up an old tractor.

"Hey, is that Ember?" I heard Cory ask. I waved. "Em!"

"Hey how have you been?" Rachel asked.

"I'm great. This is my friend Jean Havoc. Jean, this is Rachel and Cory."

"Hey." They greeted.

"Hi." Jean responded.

"Need help with anything here?" I inquired. After awhile, Havoc and I left. I heard them talking behind us.

"Do you think their dating?"

"Why else would they come here together?"

"I was just asking, Cory."

I laughed humorlessly, Havoc, he was always looking for a girl when I was younger. He never really got one. Does he know I'm willing to be his girl?

The next week consisted of the same getting caught up with each other, my brothers giving my some stuff to research at the Library in Central and then going off to the train station. Us Elric's get together each year to do this. We said our goodbyes and Havoc and I were off to central again.

"Colonel Ember Elric and Major Jean Havoc?" a man's voice inquired, I looked up saying "Yes?" he then replied with, "You have a call." Havoc and I then walked back with the man. He handed me a phone.

"Ember Elric speaking." I muttered into the phone.

"It's Mustang." Roy said. "You and Havoc are to report to me in my office as soon as you get into central there will be a car waiting for you at the station."

"Yes, sir." I replied. "I will also inform Havoc."

"Be careful." He hung up. I looked at the phone warily and hung the phone up.

"We are to report to Roy as soon as we get back to Central." I whispered to Jean. "Get some sleep."

"Did he say why?" he asked.

"No. But he did say be careful." I told him, looking into his blue eyes. We went back to our seats and waited for the train ride to be done. When we got to the station in Central there was a car waiting for us at the front gate. We brought our suitcases, 1 each, and got into the military car. When we got to Mustang's office, Hawkeye ordered us to go to Roy's private office. We complied and shut the door behind us. Maes Hughes and Roy were standing in front of his desk.

"Roy…" Hughes trailed off.

"There is no point in beating around the bush, Ember. So I will just say it." Roy began. "Furhrur King Stanley has ordered you, along with all the other State alchemists to the front lines. You and I, along with all the other state alchemists are leaving to be used as human weapons in the war against Drachma.

"Major Havoc," Mustang addressed, "You, and Hawkeye will be running everything around here while we are gone."

"I'm sending a letter to my brothers and the Rockbell's. I'll be back later." I said then left for my military dorm. I'm going to war?

Roy's POV

"Boss!" Havoc started.

"Don't Havoc. We don't get choices in this matter. I have to go too." I responded a forced calm. I didn't want to send Ember off to war either. But I knew I had to.

"Don't tell me this is about your goal to become the next Furhrur, Roy! She's just a little girl!" Was Jean… Crying?

"Havoc," I began surprised. "She's 20 years old now, that's how old Hawkeye was when she went to war."

"She wasn't a State Alchemist! Do you remember what you were like after Ishval? You were 24 then, what do you think she will be like? Em has already been through so much, do you think she can handle much more?" Havoc ranted at me.

"It was a direct order from the Furhrur king, there is not much I can do about that!" I shouted.

"Roy, calm down." Hughes told me.

"If you hurt that girl any more than absolutely necessary, I will shoot your knee caps, sir." Riza said from the doorway.

"Not, if I get to him first." Havoc snarled.

"Why are you being so protective of her, Jean?" I inquired harshly.

"She thinks that her mother died because she couldn't tell that her mother was sick. Every time she looks at her arm and her leg what do you think she thinks of? To be reminded all the time of what she thinks is her fault by things that are connected to her? She never had a childhood, Roy. The only reason she is in the military now is to help others, and help you, And you're going to thank her by making her go to war? That's a bad move on your part." Havoc walked out in a fury.

"He's got it bad, Roy." Hughes murmured, "If Ember comes back with so much as a paper cut, you are going to have to watch your back."

"I'll be okay as long as Hawkeye's got my back." I stated.

"I meant what I said earlier, sir. I will not hesitate to make your life hell if Ember gets hurt. Mentally or physically." Riza said forcefully. "She is like a little sister."

"Yeah, that can be said for the rest of the crew, also." Fury said, from the open door behind Riza. Nods from the rest of the crew in the outer office.

"Don't worry. I won't let her get anywhere near the fighting on my watch." I promised. I just hope that I can keep that promise.

End of Chapter 5

Please Review...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jean's POV

After I walked out of that office I ran over to the military dorms, asking the front desk which room Ember.

"Floor 2 room 27."

"Thanks!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs. "25…26…27!" I knocked on the door. "Hey, Ember? You in there?"

"Yeah, you can come in. Its unlocked." she said from inside. I walked inside. She was cleaning her automail with some water and polish. "Hey, Havoc." she greeted.

"So, I came to say, don't get hurt. Okay?" I asked.

"Don't be silly," She looked up and put on a fake smile. "I won't get hurt."

"Promise? Please." I pleaded.

"I promise not to get hurt, okay?" she mumbled looking down at her automail. Then she looked back up and smiled a genuine smile. "I have to pack now. I'll come to see you first thing when I come back alright?"

"I'll be waiting."

"I know, and I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

The next day, 8 am.

"Ember, boarding time." Roy informed me.

"Really? I had no idea." I muttered sarcastically. I followed him onto the train. There were 3 cars just for state alchemists. Roy and I sat in the seat across from Major Alex Armstrong and another man named Rylan Kinden. He was the frost Alchemist, just joined last year. We were in the 2nd car. I was drawing pictures in the fogged up windows. It looked like it would be snowing soon. "Ow…" I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, concerned.

"My automail is ports are aching. It's going to snow." I moaned. In a few minutes it was a blizzard outside. "Ahh, see?"

"So are you the Full Metal Alchemist, Colonel Ember Elric?" Rylan inquired.

"Well, seeing as how I am the only female State alchemist there is here, then yeah. I must be Ember. Please drop the Colonel." I replied, gritting my teeth.

"Oh, sorry." The man said.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm taking out my hate for my Automail on you. Sorry." I told him. I then asked, "You're the newest dog, right?"

"Dog?"

"Dog of the military." Roy informed him. "A State Alchemist. A living weapon."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I am." he mumbled.

"Why'd you join?" I asked. Then I realized I was being rude. "Sorry, you don't have to answer, if you don't want to."

"I wanted to help people. 'Alchemists be thou for the people,' right?" He said. Roy and I shared a look. That's why he had joined, and look at what he had done.

"Good luck." I murmured. "But remember that 'people' means everyone. You're going off to war as a weapon. Whether or not you like it, you may end up killing people who had nothing to do with the ones you wanted to protect at home. Every soldier on the other side of this war has a family, too. Every soldier will be missed by someone, whether or not they are on our side or not." In the fog on the window I drew a headstone, and someone sitting next to it.

"How old are you, Ember?" Rylan asked.

"I am 20 years old." I muttered. "Why?"

"You seem older. You're wiser. I'm 27." He responded.

"Well, I became the military's lap dog when I was 12 with my brother, Ed. We grew up fast." I explained.

"Why did you join? If I can ask. You did ask me."

"Equivalent exchange, huh? Okay. Well, I made a promise to Ed and Al. A promise that I had to keep no matter what. I joined in order to keep that promise." I said evasively. "I kept it even if it meant that I would become a pariah, a soldier… or even a murderer. That's what war is. One. Big. Murder."

"You and your brother Edward became the youngest State alchemists in order to keep a promise to your little brother?" He looked skeptical.

"Don't believe me?" I took off my jacket to reveal an automail left arm. "I gave this arm up for my little brother, Al. My leg is gone too. I would have done anything for my brothers. They are the only family I have left."

"What about your parents?" He asked.

"Dead. The only family I've got is the military now. That's why I'm here now. I kept my promise to Al and helped Ed too. Now that I'm done with that I have another promise to keep." I glanced at Mustang who was looking at me wide eyed. "But that is another story."

Roy's POV

Listening to her tell her story to this naïve new recruit made me realize that everything Havoc had told me was true. She was only here to push me to the top. For a better country. Less war. She was doing this for the good of everyone. Armstrong was doing his best not to cry when I looked at him, the boy sitting next to him, asking her all these questions, didn't understand all that Ember had done. I won't take this stupidity much longer.

Edward's POV 4 days later, in Resembool.

"Edward! Get down here now!" Winry shouted, she sounded worried and scared at the same time.

"What's the matter, Win?" I asked running down the stairs.

"It's Ember." Winry turned around. She was crying. "She's gone off to war."

"No… Not Em…" I fell onto the couch. Winry handed me the handwritten letter. It read;

Dear Ed, Winry, and Pinako.

The Furhrur King Stanley has ordered all State Alchemists to the front lines of Drachma. I am leaving tomorrow morning. That was probably about 5 days ago. I will be coming back in one piece don't worry. Although, the Furhrur has ordered me to see an automailist here in central in about an hour for northern automail. Sorry, Winry. I will come back as soon as possible to see you about changing it. Brother, I'm sorry for still being part of this military. I can't leave yet, I need to make a better future for everyone first. Take care of Little Trisha. If by some chance I don't come back, please give the other letter in this envelope to Jean Havoc. Because then, he'll know what I can't tell him in person. I also wrote to Al and Mai.

Take care of yourselves.

Ember

"Daddy, whats-a matter?" my daughter asked pulling on my sleeve. "Why is momma cryin'?"

"Your Aunt Ember is in trouble." I told her.

"We gotta go help her! Daddy we gotta!" Trisha yelled, her eyes watering. "Otherwise we might not see Auntie again!"

"We can't, Trisha. She has to get herself out of trouble this time." I told her softly. I turned to look at my wife who had just read the other letter. She was now crying harder. "Whats the other letter say?" She handed it to me. I unfolded it and read it.

Jean-

Hey, if you're reading this then I'm probably dead. Sorry I couldn't keep my promise. Sorry I couldn't tell you I love you.

Sorry,

Ember Elric

"Ember…You'd better come back alive." I mumbled, crying. It sounded too much like my mother's last words to Hoenhiem. I wondered if she knew that. Probably not.

The Briggs Wall. Same time. Ember's POV.

Gunfire is what lit up the night, not the light from the stars, there were too many clouds. The snow was dyed a dirty red. I clapped my hands and hit the ground. Ice spikes shot up and through the legs of the 17 men running toward my troops. I didn't kill them, but I did save my allies. The screams echoed through the night. Screams I caused. The men I had saved wasted no time and ran away. I was wondering when this was going to end. Roy was running over to see what had happened. I pulled my scarf up over my nose to keep it warm. I turned away from Roy so I didn't see his reaction to what I had done. I turned my automail back to normal.

"Ember…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, Roy?" I asked but before he could answer, an explosion knocked us back. We checked to see if we were okay, then picked ourselves up walking cautiously toward where the explosion had come from. My arm was bleeding. I wrapped it up with a scrap of my scarf. Roy was fine. We walked together silently looking for clues. I saw a man with a Machine gun. It was pointed at Mustang. I let out a yell and shoved Roy down putting myself in front of him. I couldn't let him die. He was the future of this country. He would help this sad, pathetic country. I felt bullets hit me then heard Mustang snap his fingers. A heat wave went up behind me, then dissipated.

"Ember, just hang on, you'll be okay." Roy promised picking me up and running toward the infirmary.

"Thanks," I whispered brokenly. Pain lancing through my body. Ugh, why hadn't I passed out yet?

"Stop talking, just stay still." He ordered. I complied. The last thing I remember is Roy yelling, "Can I get a Medic! Now!" I passed out after that.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Roy's POV

Why did she get in the way? Why did she protect me? Damn it! I had gotten her here in time and she was all covered in gauze. She had woken up and was fine just needed rest. I needed to go change, my clothes were covered in her blood. Two sergeants walked in to the room where we were.

"Brigadier General Roy Mustang, sir!" they saluted.

"At ease." I said. "What do you want?"

"We were ordered by General Richards, to apprehend the Full Metal Alchemist and take her into custody." one of them said.

"On what charges?" I snarled.

"Ah!" They started, startled at my tone of voice. "Killing 4 state alchemists." My eyes widened. Then narrowed, they wouldn't send two sergeants off to capture a state alchemist killer.

"She was with me all day. It wasn't her. Tell General Richards that." I snapped. They ran out, clearly afraid of the infamous 'flame alchemist'. They'll be back. With back up.

"Roy, what's going on?" Ember asked, coming out of her fake sleep. "Do I have to run?"

"Yes, and I am coming with you. Something is wrong with this military. Even without the Homunculi." I got her coat and mine. I lifted her onto my back, giving her a piggy back ride. Once we got to the wall, I found the entrance. I hoped that no one here would know that we are on the run.

The next morning, in Resembool. Ed's POV

"The phone is ringing… wake up and answer it." Winry said next to me. I complied, not wanting to get a wrench to the face.

"Rockbell automail." I answered sleepily.

"_Edward? It's Riza."_ I heard. "_I need to tell you something. It's about Ember_."

"Go ahead." I was awake now.

"_She was injured, protecting the Brigadier General. She has been charged with killing 4 state alchemists. Now both her and Roy are on the run from the military. Ember was last seen being carried by Roy running south. They stole a car in northern command. I think they found something out._ " she spoke quietly and quickly.

"What?" I snapped. "We already went through hell with the homunculi! What do you mean they found something out? We already know all there is to know about the military!"

"Ed, what happened?" Winry asked walking down the stairs.

"Thanks for telling me, Riza. I'm going to call Al and tell him." I muttered. "Call us if anything else comes up." I hung up and went to call Al and worry about my sister.

Ember's POV

Yeah, we stole a car and I changed Its exterior. Once we got out of the north, to a place in the forest where we could spend the night, we changed our appearances too. I changed my name to Spencer Lynx. I also dyed my hair brown and got out of my military clothes. I wore a sock hat and baggy clothes so I could pretend to be a boy. I ripped a long coat that I had just transmuted, at the bottom and rubbed dirt on it to make it seem like it was old and used all the time. Mustang changed his name to Copper Lynx. He dyed his hair brown and also changed into normal attire. We burned out old clothes and came up with a cover story.

"Okay so let's get this straight," Roy said. "We are brothers, and we are trying to find something that we lost in central?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right." I replied. "So, brother dear, what is for dinner?"

"Why am I supposed to know what is for dinner?" he growled.

"You're the big brother!"

"A big brother wouldn't have let his little brother get shot protecting him…" he murmured.

"Roy, I'm fine it just grazed my shoulder and banged up my automail." I said softly.

"Why did you do that?" he growled.

"Couldn't let the next king get shot and killed in battle. Besides, I was the one stupid enough not to put up a wall instead. I wonder how Havoc is taking the news…" I mumbled deep in thought.

"Oh, he's going to kill me…" Roy trailed off.

"I'll tell him you did everything in your power and then saved my life, by carrying me to the infirmary. Then saved my life again by taking me out of the infirmary, because I'm wanted dead or alive." I told him firmly.

"When we get to central, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"Find a friend of mine. Then we are going to find out what's wrong with the military."

"Who's the friend of yours?" he asked, suspicious.

"You'll see." I responded. "Go to sleep we are leaving really early tomorrow, got it?"

The next morning…

"Dammit, Roy! Wake up!" I shouted, kicking the sleeping man awake. "What's the matter with you? I told you we were waking up early!"

He rolled over groaning, "I'm up." He sat up. I handed him some of the rations I had grabbed when we fled the war zone. After I was done eating I packed the blankets and sleeping bags and such back in the car.

"From here on, I am Spencer, and you are my big brother, Copper." I stated, getting into the car. He got in the driver's side. "Just get us to central, I'm getting sick of all this being accused of what I didn't do." Gate knows I'd gotten enough of that over the years."

"Of course, brother mine." he replied. I smiled softly. It took 8 hours to get to Central. It was 3:30 PM when we arrived. I gave him directions to my friends work place. It was my friend Clara, she used to Psiren. She moved to Central 3 years ago and we became friends.

"Hey! Clara! I know you're in here!" I shouted. The door opened.

"Who is it?" she drawled. "A little boy? Wait… Oh… So you're finally calling on that favor I owe you, huh? Well, why don't you come in." We followed her inside. I'm glad she catches on quickly. We can't talk openly because this is a bar.

"Yeah, It's me Spencer and this is my big brother, Copper." I told her. "So, Clara, you willing to help some brothers get out of trouble?"

"Anything, for a good friend like you, Spencer." She winked. "Nice to meet you, Copper. Now what do you boys need?"

I smiled widely and said, "Clara we need your help. We have a certain goal we need to accomplish and would greatly appreciate it if you gave us a hand."

"Yes, and it needs to be finished quickly." Roy added, pulling a chair up to the table we were sitting at.

"Well, let's say I join up with you after my shift okay? At 5:00?" she said.

"Well, the same place?"

"Of course. While you're here why don't you have something to eat? My treat?"

"Sure," I murmured. She came back awhile later. I lifted the top of my sandwich to find a piece of paper. it read;

So, Em, what's up this time? Who are you running from and who are you with?

I wrote underneath it.

Something is up with the military, don't know yet. I'm with Roy. We need to get info on General Richards. I'm wanted dead or alive.

I placed the note next to the empty glass of juice I had drank and she came back to pick it up. After a few minutes Roy and I left and went back to our car.

"Do you want to see Havoc?" Roy asked starting the car. I looked at him wide eyed.

"What?"

"I'll take that as a yes. I know you miss him." he murmured. "Let's get to the bar before he decided to drink himself silly."

"Thank you." I said simply. When we got to the bar where all of Roy's lackey's hang out we walked to the back and sat at a booth. After a few minutes Jean and Breda walked through the door. Havoc looked terrible. Breda looked concerned. Jean walked straight to the bar and asked for a drink.

"Now, now." I began, walking up behind him. "Don't you think that 4:00 on a Tuesday is a bit early to drink yourself stupid?"

"What?" he turned around. Then did a double take. "Em...?" he whispered.

"My name's Spencer. That's my big brother, Copper." I pointed to Roy. He waved. "Were new to central."

"I think your brother owes me something. I'll have to beat it out of him." He got an evil glint in his eyes.

"No! He's my brother!" I shouted holding his arm. "I won't let you hurt him."

"Have it your way." Jean said. "So what brings you to Central?"

"Were trying to find something." I replied. "We need to do something before we can win this battle."

"Well, I guess you know what you're doing. Be careful, Central is a busy place." Jean said smiling a small knowing smile.

"Thanks, we will." I replied.

"Spencer, we have to go." Roy said walking up behind me.

"Okay, Copper!" Roy and I left and went back to meet up with Clara.

"Where are we meeting up with her?" He asked once we were in the car.

"Go to the book store on 20th street." I ordered. Once we were there I said, "She's in the alchemy section. Go and get her."

"Okay." he walked inside, and a few moments later came back out with her. "Where to?"

"We need to go back up north," Clara told Roy. "It's where the General Richards is right? Besides they wouldn't expect you to be up there."

"You got his info?"

"Not on paper, but he was missing for 2 months, 5 years ago, then suddenly he came back as if nothing happened. He was stationed in the north, and he was the one who told the Fuehrer king Stanley that the Drachma's were planning to attack…" She trailed off. "I think you have fallen in over your heads."

"We've been through worse." I muttered, thinking of the homunculi. "I hope… Mustang go to the train station. Were taking a train there."

"What are you insane? Do you have tickets?" He argued, stopping the car.

"Don't you think I know the train schedule by heart yet?" I asked rhetorically. "The next one leaves in half an hour. And it's much faster than a car." We went to the train station and I gave the man at the register money for our train tickets. We walked back to the benches to wait for our train. It had just gotten dark outside.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Roy's POV

"Spencer's fallen asleep." Clara whispered to me. "Should I wake him? The train is here."

"I'll carry him." I took the tickets out of her pocket and gave them to Clara, then picked Ember up. We walked on to the train and quickly sat in our seats. I propped Ember up, so she was leaning on the window.

"You must be a wonderful big brother." Clara whispered to me.

"Good big brothers don't put their little brother's in danger all the time." I replied.

"Well, you protect him, too that counts for something."

"Not enough." I looked over at Ember, she looked to be having a nightmare. I put my hand on her automail knee. "I wonder what's wrong…"

"Mom… Sorry…" she grimaced in her sleep. "Ah!" she woke up.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked down at her gloved hands like they were offending her.

"It's nothing, Copper." She responded, turning to face the window. I glanced at Clara. She had a resigned look on her face. The next morning we arrived in the north city's Military Base. Ember was asleep again so I carried her.

"Thanks, Roy." she whispered, still half asleep.

Ember's POV

I woke up the next morning, Roy was carrying me on his back and Clara was walking beside us.

"Finally awake, eh? C'mon Spence, you need to get on a regular sleeping track." Roy scolded me.

"Shaddup, Copper. I'd like to see you try to sleep through the things I see at night." I snapped, getting off his back. "I'm hungry." Clara handed me some bread they had bought. "Oh, thank you!"

"Any time, little Spencer."

"Don't call me little!" I shouted. "Shit, I'm starting to sound like Ed…." Roy and Clara were laughing. "Aw, Shut up!" I shouted, but then laughed, too.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" a man in a military suit said walking up beside Clara. "Roy Mustang, you're a wanted man, and so is this little lady here." he gestured to Clara, he must have thought that she was me.

"General Richards." Roy growled. The General pulled out a gun and pointed it at Roy's head. I covered the front of the gun with my automail hand.

"Please don't shoot him!" I pleaded.

"Scram, kid. I don't want to shoot your hand off but I will if I have to." the man growled. He was sounding a lot like somebody I used to know.

"Whatever you say, Envy." I sneered. The man began to laugh. He changed back into his normal, palm tree like form.

"So kid, you must have met me before. Well then I guess I can shoot your hand off." He pulled the trigger but the ricochet hit him in the leg.

"You should really know what the person you're hunting looks like!" I transmuted my arm into a blade, hitting the gun out of his hand. "So, you're Envy, but without your memories? How did you get back here?"

"Like I know. How did a little boy know who I was before anyways?"

"I'm Ember Elric, moron!" I shouted. "Remember what the last Envy did to me? Remember what it did to everything? Everyone? Remember! You can't just forget things like that! You started a war!"

"Really? Well, then I guess that's why I was so good at starting this one. Practice." He sneered. I lashed out with my blade of an arm. I slashed his arm. He smirked at it healed. "Why, Envy? Why are you back on this side of the gate?"

"Ember, back up." Roy ordered. He was pulling his gloves on. I jumped back as he snapped.

"You could give a girl some warning!" I growled, as Envy went up in flames.

"How did you know? How did you know it was Envy?" He asked snapping his fingers, over and over.

"I'd know my fake half brother anywhere." I snarled.

"What? He's the homunculus of your half brother?" Roy asked alarmed. Envy ripped Roy's gloves while he was distracted.

"So, you really are Hoenhiem's kid?" he asked appraising me. "I Don't remember you, I just remember being a dragon and killing him. When I got back here, I couldn't remember anything except for him and Dante. My oh so unfortunate parents. I did remember my dad had three other kids. But I never thought you'd be one of them. He really was a disgrace."

"Don't say that!" I snarled. I clapped my hands, and hit the ground. A dirt spike shot up and stabbed Envy through the back. "How many times do I have to kill you, before you die?" I clapped my hands and fixed Mustangs gloves. Envy transformed into his normal self. The body he was born with. I stared for a moment. "That may have worked last time Envy, but you won't kill me again!"

"Just talking to you is bringing back memories." he transformed into my brother, Edward. I froze. I won't be able to kill my brother… Fake or not. Envy laughed and slashed my side open. Blood soaked my clothes. I fell to my knee. "So there is someone you won't kill. Your precious brother. But, I'm your brother too you know."

"No! I'm sorry, Ed." I stabbed Envy as he got closer to me with my automail. The pain made him change back into the normal form. I kicked him back as Roy snapped his fingers.

"Someone get a medic!" Clara yelled. General Olivier Mira Armstrong walked up shouting orders. Then walked over to me.

"Homunculi? Still? What happened, Ember?" She asked.

"All summed up, my brothers, my father, Envy and myself were all sent to another dimension. My father died there. Envy killed him. We came back, somehow. And apparently so did Envy. He was pretending to be General Richards. He started this war. And Ishval." I coughed up blood. "Dammit."

"Where is that Medic?" The General shouted. Somebody came rushing over. "Take care of her." I was picked up and taken to the Infirmary. They patched my side up and re-bandaged my other wounds. I thanked the doctors and struggled to get up.

"No, please, Ma'am you have to rest." The medic protested.

"I need to help… Mustang." I whispered. I limped out into the cold air outside. Clara was there.

"Here," she murmured, lifting my arm over her shoulder. "I'll be your crutch.

"Where's Roy and Envy?" I inquired.

"Where we left them." We limped over to where they were. A burning Envy was healing rapidly. Before Roy could snap, Envy transformed into Riza, making Roy hesitate. Before Envy could get Roy, I transmuted the ground to throw spikes at Envy and that was what finished him off. Envy began to slowly turn to ashes.

"Well, looks like I was wrong about you, sister. Sorry that I wasn't the big brother you wanted." Were his last words. I fell to my knees bringing Clara down with me. Tears fell silently.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the little sister you wanted, Envy." I responded to the pile of ash that was then scattered by the wind. Roy walked over.

"Why do you keep protecting me at your own expense?" Roy demanded.

"You know why." I grumbled. "Besides, now we can go home right? I want to go back to central."

"We'll leave first thing. Then when we get back I'm going to have a talk with Furhrur King Stanley."

"Thanks, Roy." I tried to stand, but just ended reopening my wounds, and coughing up blood. "Eww."

"Ah! Stop moving!" Roy picked me up and ran me back to the infirmary. "Stop making me worry." He begged after he set me down on the bed.

"Sorry, big brother." I smirked. "Thanks for being there. Thanks for worrying." The look on his face said he was stunned.

"Ember…" I strained to hear him but to no avail I passed out.

End of Chapter 8


End file.
